


Miss You

by secretaerise



Series: Weishin - Drabbles [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Berdasarkan 'berita' bahwa Jinhyuk bertemu Ddadda di restoran kantor mereka. Tentu...Ddadda nggak datang sendirian, kan?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Weishin - Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181042
Kudos: 15





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau main Twitter, pasti ngerti kan ya ini konteksnya dari mana..... ^^

_Kamu udah mau sampai?_

_Bentar lagi nih, tunggu ya._

_Oke_

Setelah mengetikkan kata terakhir itu, Wooseok memasukkan _handphone_ -nya ke dalam tas dan kembali mengelus hewan berbulu putih yang ada di gendongannya.

“Ddadda, tunggu ya, Ayah kamu sebentar lagi dateng nih!”

Seolah mengerti, anjing putih bernama Ddadda itu menyalak cukup kencang. Wooseok hanya terkekeh dan mencium anjing kecilnya dengan gemas.

Tidak beberapa lama, dari sudut matanya, Wooseok melihat ada yang baru saja datang masuk ke restoran. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesosok pria jangkung tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

“Hai,” sapa pria itu setelah tiba di hadapan Wooseok, “kamu udah nunggu lama?”

“Hai,” Wooseok menyapa balik sambil tersenyum melihat Jinhyuk langsung duduk di depannya dan melepaskan masker hitamnya. “Belum kok, aku juga baru beberapa menit yang lalu sampai.”

“Kamu udah pesen? Aku laper banget nih- eh, mau gendong Ddadda dong!”

Jinhyuk, yang walaupun terlihat sedikit lelah karena sedang mempersiapkan album keduanya, kini tersenyum cerah sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta anjing putih yang ada di gendongan Wooseok.

“Duuh anak Ayah makin lucu aja! Makin gendut juga nih, pasti dikasih makan terus ya sama Papa?” Jinhyuk mengambil Ddadda dari uluran tangan Wooseok sambil berbicara dengan nada diimut-imutkan. Jinhyuk lalu menghujani anjing itu dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Wooseok yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil tersenyum hangat melihat interaksi keduanya.

“Kangen banget deh sama Ddadda...aku sedih nggak bisa sering-sering ngunyel dia kayak gini,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil mengelus anjing itu dengan tatapan gemas.

Wooseok pura-pura merengut kesal, “kamu kangennya sama Ddadda doang? Nggak kangen sama aku juga?”

Senyum lebar terbit di wajah pria tampan yang ada di hadapan Wooseok itu, “kamu cemburu nih sama Ddadda?” goda pria itu sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Wooseok tidak menjawab, dan pura-pura membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

Jinhyuk lalu berdiri dan berpindah ke tempat duduk di sebelah pria mungil itu.

“Jangan ngambek dong...ya kali aku nggak kangen sama kamu, Seok.”

Wooseok masih diam.

“Duh, aku pengen banget meluk kamu, tapi aku lagi meluk Ddadda, nih...”

“Jangan aneh-aneh, deh,” untuk yang ini, Wooseok langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan sedikit alisnya.

“Kenapa? Kita kan lagi di restoran kantor?” tanya Jinhyuk polos.

Wooseok menghela napas, “ya...malu aja.”

“Kita udah berapa tahun pacaran, dan kamu masih malu?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi dengan sedikit heran.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Wooseok, tapi pipinya kini sudah mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah.

“Kamu tau kan, aku kalau soal PDA, agak...” ucapan Wooseok menggantung, antara malu dan enggan untuk mengatakannya. Jinhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Dirinya dan Wooseok memang tidak banyak menunjukkan kemesraan di luar ruang pribadi mereka. Walaupun tidak ada larangan di dalam kantor mereka, tapi tetap saja, Wooseok lebih memilih untuk menjaga privasi hubungannya dari orang-orang.

“Iya, aku paham kok, tapi aku kangen banget nih, Seok, sama kamu. Mau pingsan aku rasanya tiap hari mesti latihan,” Jinhyuk menghela napas, mengingat sesi latihannya yang hampir dilakukan setiap hari dan berjam-jam pula, sampai ia tidak bisa bertemu kekasihnya itu sesering dulu. “Kalau cium di pipi aja boleh, nggak?” lanjut Jinhyuk lagi sambil membulatkan matanya penuh harap, “janji, deh, habis itu nggak akan minta apa-apa lagi.”

Wooseok rasanya ingin tertawa, karena melihat Jinhyuk dengan tatapan penuh harap seperti itu, malah mengingatkannya dengan sosok anjing kecil yang sedang meminta makan. Persis Ddadda mungkin, tapi versi lebih besar dan manja.

“Oke, janji ya cuma cium di pi- hei!”

Tanpa aba-aba, Jinhyuk langsung maju dan mencium lembut pipi kekasihnya yang kembali mengeluarkan rona merah. Membuat Wooseok terlihat lebih cantik dengan semburat tersebut.

“I miss you,” bisik Jinhyuk pelan tepat di telinga Wooseok, menghantarkan sedikit rasa geli, dan membuat Wooseok harus menggigit bibirnya karena hembusan napas pria itu menerpanya dengan lembut.

“I miss you too...” balas Wooseok sambil tersenyum malu, dan menarik sedikit ujung kaus Jinhyuk dengan manja.

“Malem ini kamu ada latihan?” tanya Wooseok pada kekasihnya itu.

Jinhyuk ber-hmm pelan sambil berpikir, “hmm, malem ini cuma sampai jam 9 sih. Kenapa?”

Wooseok menelan salivanya, “can you come over to my place tonight?” bisik pria itu. Kini Wooseok lah yang menatap Jinhyuk penuh harap. Kalau tidak ada Ddadda di dalam gendongan Jinhyuk, mungkin pria itu sudah nekat mencium kekasihnya sekarang.

“Sure. Nanti aku akan minta manajer buat nganterin langsung ke tempat kamu begitu latihan selesai,” setelah Jinhyuk mengatakan itu, Wooseok langsung tersenyum senang.

Senyuman kekasihnya itu hampir saja membuat Jinhyuk lepas kendali, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa malam ini, ia bisa dengan bebas mencium kekasihnya itu.


End file.
